Odds & Ends
by Allys-33
Summary: TRADUCTION. D'aussi loin que Sam s'en souvienne, John avait toujours eu une main dans le pantalon de Dean.


Titre original: **Odds & Ends**

Auteur: **LittleSparrow69**

Traduction: **Ally-33**

 **...**

 **John/Dean, Sam/Dean, Toy Dean**

 **.**

Sam se réveilla sur le siège arrière, un doux gémissement emplissait la voiture. Ils venaient de saler et brûler un corps et étaient actuellement sur le chemin du retour au motel. Il avait dû s'assoupir. Il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à l'avant.

Le pantalon de Dean était ouvert et la main de son père montait et descendait paresseusement sur sa bite, tout en conduisant. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'inhabituel. John éteignait toujours la radio quand il touchait son ainé parce qu'il aimait les sons qu'il faisait. Récemment, Sam aussi avait commencé à les apprécier.

S'il n'avait pas grandi en voyant John plonger sa main dans le pantalon de Dean à la moindre occasion, il aurait sûrement trouvé ça étrange. Mais dans les circonstances actuelles… il considérait ça comme normal. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils faisaient devant des étrangers, mais seulement quand ils étaient tous les trois. Dean était conditionné pour se soumettre sans poser de questions quand John touchait sa bite.

Sam regarda la pointe du pénis de son frère briller à la faible lumière qu'apportait le tableau de bord et se demanda comment se serait de l'avoir dans la main.

Dean lâcha un gémissement plaintif quand son père ralenti le mouvement de sa main. Sam passa automatiquement une main apaisante dans ses cheveux en comprenant que John l'empêchait délibérément de venir.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça?" Demanda-t-il avec curiosité. "L'envoyer aussi proche et t'arrêter juste après."

John lui lança un regard par le biais du rétroviseur. Il y avait une chance sur deux que son père lui donne une réponse.

"Parce que je peux." Répondit-il simplement.

Sam pensait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre explication, mais John continua après un moment de silence.

"J'aime les bruits qu'il fait. Doux et agréable… comme ceux que faisait ta mère."

Sam arqua les sourcils dans la surprise. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu John parler de leur mère.

Papa raffermit sa prise sur la bite de Dean et lui donna un mouvement sec.

Ce dernier gémit brusquement, il jeta sa tête en arrière et ses hanches sautillèrent, mais dans l'ensemble il resta totalement soumis.

"Ouais." Approuva Sam. "Je comprends pourquoi t'aimes ça."

John resta calme quelques minutes, tenant simplement la bite de Dean. Sam la regarda se crisper quelques fois, toujours belle et humide au bout.

"J'ai remarqué que tu la regardais beaucoup ces temps-ci." Dit-John, brisant finalement le silence.

Sam leva les yeux et croisa ceux de son père dans le rétroviseur. Il réalisa soudain que son regard n'avait pas quitté la bite de son frère tout ce temps.

"Tu te demandes ce que ça fait d'avoir la queue de quelqu'un d'autre dans la main?" Demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

Sam ne savait pas où tout ça le mènerait, mais il décida de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté.

"Peut-être."

John acquiesça silencieusement et resta pensif.

Sam s'aperçut que c'était la première fois, depuis des mois, qu'ils se parlaient sans se disputer et sans cette tension qui semblait toujours s'immiscer entre eux.

"Il a des mamelons très sensible." Lâcha finalement John.

"Ouais?" Répondit Sam plein d'espoir, se demandant si ça signifiait vraiment ce qu'il pensait.

Il attendit que John parle, qu'il croise de nouveau son regard.

"Soulèves son t-shirt. Tu peux jouer avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au motel."

Sam passa ses mains à l'avant pour saisir l'ourlet du t-shirt de Dean et le releva jusque sous ses aisselles, exposant sa poitrine nue à la faible luminosité.

Dean lâcha un gémissement aigu quand son cadet frotta expérimentalement ses mamelons raides entre le bout de ses doigts. Sam s'arrêta, surpris par le son inattendu, tandis que Dean se cambrait vers l'avant.

John gloussa. "Ho, il aime ça."

Sam aimait ça aussi, il en était sûr. Sa propre queue pressait fortement contre le denim de son Jean.

"Continue." Lui ordonna John. "Je vais juste le tenir. On va voir si tu peux le faire venir avant qu'on arrive."

Il ne fallait pas le lui dire deux fois. Sam pinça et tira les tétons de son frère comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le faisait, ne sachant pas s'il y serait autorisé de nouveau. Sam était presque sûr que son père avait ralenti la voiture pour lui donner le temps dont il avait besoin avec Dean.

Ce dernier haletait et se tordait sur son siège, essayant de pousser dans la main que John gardait intentionnellement lâche. Quand il fut à bout de souffle, son père gara la voiture sur le côté de la route et alluma la lumière au-dessus de leur tête pour que Sam puisse voir cette jolie queue gicler son liquide sur sa main et sur le ventre de son propriétaire.

John apporta sa main à la bouche de Dean et le fit lécher son propre sperme, alors qu'il tentait encore de reprendre sa respiration.

"Papa?" Sam fixa le ventre de Dean et demanda. "Je peux?"

Quand John haussa les épaules, Sam passa son doigt dans le liquide opaque et le glissa dans sa bouche.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait le goût, mais il ne le détestait pas non plus. C'était juste… différent.

John éteignit la lumière et reprit la route après avoir essuyé Dean avec un chiffon qu'il gardait dans la boîte à gants. Sam en profita tant qu'il en avait encore la permission et retourna jouer avec les mamelons de Dean.

Il était presque deux heures du matin quand ils arrivèrent au motel. Il y avait juste un autre client à l'autre bout du parking, mais pour le reste l'endroit était sombre et calme.

John regarda longuement Sam dans le rétroviseur d'un air pensif.

"Je vais m'occuper des sacs." Dit-Il. "Prends ton frère par sa queue et installe le sur le lit. Je vais prendre une douche, tu peux le toucher jusqu'à ce que j'aie terminé. Après on aura une petite discussion concernant les règles. C'est compris?"

"Oui monsieur." Répondit immédiatement Sam.

Il attendit que John prenne leurs affaires et disparaissent à l'intérieur du motel. Il grimpa à l'avant, prit la bite molle de Dean dans sa main et patienta, laissant à son père le temps d'entrer dans la douche.

"Allez Dean." Dit-Il. Tenant toujours la bite de son frère, il la tira fermement pour le faire bouger.

Dès qu'Ils furent sorti de l'impala, Sam conduisit son frère par sa queue jusqu'à la chambre et ferma la porte derrière eux.

Il ordonna à Dean de se coucher sur le dos, sur le lit qu'il partageait normalement avec John, et s'allongea près de lui, sans jamais lâcher l'appendice flasque. Dean était un peu plus âgé que lui, mais Sam savait qu'il récupérait lui-même plus vite que la normale.

Sam regarda les mamelons de son frère, se souvenant à quel point ils avaient été réceptifs dans la voiture. L'eau était encore ouverte dans la douche. Il se pencha et lécha lentement l'un des tétons offert jusqu'à ce qu'il durcisse, avant de le prendre complètement dans sa bouche, tandis que Dean se cambrait vers lui.

Le membre dans sa main remua et se gonfla lentement. Quand John sorti de la douche, Dean était complètement dur et se tordait désespérément sur le lit.

"Sur la table, maintenant." Ordonna John.

Il fut forcé de laisser son frère insatisfait sur le lit.

"Et pour…" Il désigna Dean d'un geste de la main.

"Retournes-toi, Dean." Ordonna de nouveau John. "Baises-toi contre le lit."

Dean commença immédiatement à se frotter énergiquement contre le matelas sous lui, en faisant de petits bruits reconnaissants.

Ils le regardèrent un moment, avant que John ne ramène l'attention de Sam sur lui.

"Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué ce qui se passait entre nous… la distance, les disputes."

Sam baissa la tête. Il savait que John avait remarqué, mais il ne savait pas s'Il s'en souciait.

"Je pense que ça pourrait nous aider." Poursuivit-il en désignant Dean, qui se frottait toujours contre le matelas. "Je suis prêt à partager, mais il y a des règles. Enfreins les une fois, et on revient à la case départ."

Sam acquiesça avec impatience, prêt à tout accepter pour avoir plus d'accès à son frère.

"Sa bite est à moi, à moins que je ne te donne l'expresse autorisation d'y toucher." John était aussi ferme et catégorique que d'habitude.

"C'est compris." Dit Sam, tout aussi déterminé. Puis, tentant sa chance, il demanda. "Je peux avoir ses seins?"

John le considéra longuement. Sam devint mal à l'aise sous son regard.

"Et son cul?" Demanda-t-il.

Sam dégluti et se senti rougir.

"Je heu... je le veux aussi." Dit-il. "Je veux dire... en dirait qu'il n'y a que sa bite qui t'intéresse... alors je pensais que, tu sais... quelqu'un devrait..."

John lui sourit. Sam avait eu la chair de poule, mais en voyant ce sourire il se calma un peu.

"Les seins sont à toi." Accorda John.

Sam sourit de satisfaction.

"Pour le reste, j'ai deux conditions." Poursuivit John. "Premièrement, tu dois toujours demander et deuxièmement, j'ai le droit de regarder."

Les yeux de Sam s'élargirent. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, mais en même temps, il avait regardé John branler Dean pendant des années. C'était devenu quelque chose de normal.

"Ça marche." Dit-il.

"Une dernière chose." Ajouta John avec sérieux. "Il y aura des moments où je le voudrais pour moi seul. Je ne veux ni question, ni dispute. Ces moments-là ne sont pas négociables."

Sam voulut contester, mais le regard de son père était tranchant. Il soupira.

"D'accord."

Dean avait finalement réussi à se soulager et resta couché sur le lit, à les regarder parler de lui comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire moreau de viande.

 **.**

 **FIN**


End file.
